


For You

by PioBoxy



Series: Drip Drop [2]
Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PioBoxy/pseuds/PioBoxy
Summary: Their hands couldn't be more different





	For You

Suwon caught him staring. "Is there something on your mind?" He asked, lips curled slightly into a smile. 

Jaeduck ignored his question, instead reaching for his hand. 

Suwon didn't struggle, he let Jaeduck pull his arm across the table, till Jaeduck could hold Suwon's hand comfortably infront of him. 

Jaeduck took his hand in both of his, observing it quietly. Running his thumbs up the palm and down a few fingers, he pressed into the flesh slightly, feeling how it resisted him. 

Suwon smiled, amused by Jaeduck's careful study. "Will you look at the back too?" he asked teasingly. 

Jaeduck frowned, "Of course. Why even ask?" 

Suwon chuckled and continued to watch him at work. Noting how Jaeduck carefully turned his hand over and ran a finger down the veins and nerves that marbled the back of his hand. 

"Jaeduck"

"Hnn."

"Why the sudden interest?"

Jaeduck shrugged, "It's just that you always seem to hold mine with such admiration. I wanted to know what it was that you saw. But my hands look plain." Jaeduck glanced at Suwon, "and they're small." He looked backed down, "It got me curious about your's."

Suwon smiled softly, gently pulling his hand from Jaeduck's to take one of his instead. 

Rubbing the palm gently with his thumb, Suwon glanced down at it. "I do it because I love you," he murmured.

"What better way to praise you than to love the part of you that interacts with others the most?" Suwon traced Jaeduck's knuckles with his thumb. "This is you in all the ways that matter to me most." 

Jaeduck tilted his head a bit in confusion but Suwon only smiled wider. "The hand that supports me. Holding me up, and pulling me along when I feel down. Stroking away my fears with a gentle touch to my cheek and greeting me with a warm pat to my back."

Suwon raised Jaeduck's hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss into the palm. 

Jaeduck felt his heart ache and had to look away, feeling his eyes water slightly. But he didn't pull his hand from Suwon's hold.

"I… I didn't know." 

"Didn't know what? That I felt this way? Or that I've felt this way for so long?"

Jaeduck frowned but remained silent.

Suwon ran his fingers down each of Jaeduck's, starting with the thumb. 

"Why do you hide?" Suwon asked. "You seem so surprised but isn't this what I have been telling you for years now? I appreciate you. I truly do love you, Jaeduck." 

"I'm not… I…" Jaeduck stumbled on his words, not even sure what he should say anymore. What could he say? Tell Suwon he didn't know? He couldn't lie to his face that way. No, he had always known but had always been so afraid.

"Suwon," he said a bit desperately, "I don't- I don't even know what to say." 

He felt Suwon slip something on. "Say yes then." 

Jaeduck looked at up at him in confusion before looking down at his hand.

There was a small silver band on his finger. Thin delicate script decorating its smooth surface. 

Suwon released his hand, letting Jaeduck pull it close. In awe, Jaeduck stared at it, trying to read the script in the bright light. 

'I belong to you' 

Jaeduck looked at Suwon, speechless. He wasn't sure how to feel. What to think. The words on the ring seemed to burn him, making his heart weigh heavy with a mixture of thoughts and emotions.

Suwon said nothing, holding his gaze in silence. But Jaeduck could see everything in his eyes. Hope, fear, joy, sadness and longing.

"Suwon," Jaeduck said, a bit breathlessly.

"Say yes," Suwon repeated but his voice sounded a bit strained. 

Jaeduck felt his heart pound in his ears, but looking at Suwon's face, thinking back on everything, he suddenly felt a sense of peace wash over him.

"Yes."


End file.
